


Across The Universe

by UnsatifiedTootbrushFromHell



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Future AU, M/M, and thatd be a problem, i think???, its kinda distopian, john please stop going outside, oh well, space, wtf is distopia again, youll fuckin die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsatifiedTootbrushFromHell/pseuds/UnsatifiedTootbrushFromHell
Summary: Future AU where the world around them is unsafe to be in so they are forced to live in giant metal buildings protecting them with artificial life and processed foods. Every few years 30 lucky guests are sent off to live on the colony of Mars, where there are plants and non-artificial life. The squad are excited to hear that a new ship is leaving for Mars soon. But will they be some lucky guests to be on it. . . ?





	1. Cloudy

The sky was a painting covered in endless blankets of thick, gray, haunting clouds that hung over the city like giants watching ominously. At day, the clouds would be a lighter gray, at night they’d be almost black. There was never a day without them. There was never a day to see the stars.  
John waved his hand up in the air, clearing some mist that layered down below near the ground. He looked up, seeing nothing more than he expected; black clouds towering over him.

“John!” A voice called urgently. John turned to look at Paul, who was running forward in his white robes, carrying another in his hand “You’re gonna get sick out here!” he quickly wrapped the robe around John.  
“I wasn’t out here for too long, you know,” John stated calmly, still rolling his eyes upward to look at the clouds.  
“That doesn’t make the air any fresher!” Paul held onto John’s arm and pulled him back to the door of the giant building. He pulled the door open before hopping in with John and slamming it shut.

“John…” Paul looked at his friend in the eyes, “Please don’t go out there anymore…”  
“I’m just looking at the clouds, Macca, I’m not even going anywhere,” John replied defensively.  
“Oh there you two are,” John and Paul turned to look at George walking down the long middle hallway. “I swear to God you better have not been outside, especially at this time,”  
“Well… not for too long,” John said, a guilty smile formed on his face.  
“Oh John,” George shook his head, sharing the smile as well.

The three halted their chatter when they heard the sound of footsteps headed toward them.  
“Shit! Come on to my room!” John whispered to them while starting to run down the middle hallway.

 

The trio entered John’s room quickly and shut the door just as quick. The slam of the door woke John’s roommate, who yelped in startlement.  
“Did they hear us?” Paul asked, whispering. He pressed his ear to the door and held it for a few seconds before lifting his head and letting out a sigh of relief.

“Hey Ringo,” George greeted tiredly to the confused little man.  
“Hey,” He yawned in response. He sat up. “You had an adventure without me?”  
“Not really,” John answered.  
“Yeah, John’s just going out again, ye’ know,” Paul shrugged before taking a seat on John’s bed.  
“What do you even do out there?” Ringo asked, getting up from the bed and sliding on his robe.  
John thought for a moment but couldn’t form as a response, as he didn’t quite know what he was doing, or more of, why he was doing what he was apparently doing.  
“He just looks around,” George answered for John, walking over to the sink of the cramped room and filling a small glass of water and handing it to Ringo.  
“Aren’t you worried you’ll get sick out there?” Paul questioned.  
“I don’t go out often enough to suffocate, I think I would be able to tell,” John replied stretching upwards. “I’m gonna sleep now, you two can stay here if you want; It;d be safer than going out and getting caught.” John said before lying down in his bed and attempting to pull his robe off in there.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i have the option to say this was written in 1950  
> sorry for another short chapter i was expecting more to happen but i felt that what was happening next wouldn't fit on this chapter

The fours peaceful rest ended abruptly as an alarm blared for a few seconds. Groggily, they began to stretch. John sat up in bed for a few seconds and glanced down at Paul, whom he let share the bed. Paul was wiping his eyes tiredly. John found himself starting to pull the covers off of him and stand up to put his robe on, which was lazily dropped on the tile floor.  
“Morning,” Ringo yawned, already risen out of his bed and wearing his robe.  
“Morning,” Paul replied as he rolled out of the covers.

After some minutes of talking together, the quartet left John and Ringo’s room to get to the cafeteria. The extremely large room held an intense amount of tables, along with seemingly more people than it could handle.

“John, babe, you should really eat,” Paul had a slightly concerned look. Both George and Ringo were halfway done with their breakfast, not that that was any sort of a surprise, as the food was served in a smaller portion than usual.  
John quit spacing out when he heard Paul call him ‘baby’. “Right.” He said and began to eat.  
George made a noise that sounded like an annoyed scoff, “What's with the new food size?” He asked annoyedly.  
Ringo opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the loudspeaker ahead making a sharp ring.  
“Attention all citizens; There is a scheduled lift off to Mars in 7 days. Those chosen to go will be addressed tomorrow.”

There was a silence after that, one filled with shock, excitement, many thoughts and many emotions. In a quick switch, the room filled with noise as people chattered anxiously about the launch.  
“You hear that? They’re really doing a launch!” Paul exclaimed.  
“Wonder if we’ll be on that,” George questioned, rubbing his chin in thought.  
“I don’t know think I’d want to go to Mars,” Ringo started, “I hate it here, but what if I hate it there too?”  
John looked up through the skylight, seeing the dull gray clouds in the sky of loneliness. “Could it be worse than this place?” He spoke, a slight smile on his face. “I’d love to go.”


End file.
